1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner. More particularly, the present invention relates to an air path conversion valve assembly applied to a vacuum cleaner.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of an air path conversion valve assembly in an upright vacuum cleaner is generally to change the path of flowing air. Generally, an automatic conversion valve assembly converts the air path to transfer a suction force to a hose when a vacuum cleaner body is in an upright position (hose mode), and converts the air path to transfer a suction force to a brush assembly when the vacuum clear body is inclined to clean a floor (brush mode).
U.S. Patent Application No. 2003/0024068A1 discloses an air path conversion valve assembly in which a brush assembly fluidly communicates with a suction source when a cleaner body is inclined. Because an air path formed in the brush assembly is directly connected with an air path formed in the cleaner body, the connecting portion between the two air paths may be abraded to leak air as the cleaner body is repeatedly inclined. Accordingly, suction force in the connecting portion degrades and the reliability of flow conversion decreases.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,732,439 and 6,536,074 also disclose air flow conversion valve assemblies which open and close an air path in a brush assembly, however, these assemblies usually have complicated structures, which leads to increased manufacturing costs.